


Jealousy

by Area_Monarch



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealous Lexa, Modern AU, prompt, tiny bit of sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Area_Monarch/pseuds/Area_Monarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Lexa and Clarke are in a relationship (girlfriends or married as you wish), and Lexa is jealous because of Bellamy or Finn (cause they are too close to Clarke maybe?)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa returns from work to find an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lil' bit of sexy times, but since I'm still kinda bad at writing it, not much. Mostly kinda fluff.

Lexa trudged into the apartment, throwing her bag and coat on the chair that say beside the door and hanging her keys on the hooks Clarke had put up.

She smiled faintly, remembering when the blonde had found the design on Pinterest and insisted on making one.

Voices filtered in from the living room and the woman headed towards them, frowning.

Clarke and Finn sat, laughing.

"Babe!" Clarke said when she noticed her girlfriend in the entryway. She stood, setting her coffee on the table in front of her and strode over to her. Pressing a kiss to Lexa's cheek, the blonde said, "How was work?"

"It was good," Lexa said, frowning towards Finn who was now looking uncomfortable. "I didn't realize we have company." It took all her will not to emphasize _we_. To lay a claim on the woman beside her.

"Finn was in the neighborhood," Clarke said, smiling.

"I see," Lexa said, furrowing her eyebrows together.

Clarke didn't seem to notice the tension that had grown between them, and dragged Lexa over to the couch.

"Actually, I should go," Finn said, standing quickly. "It was nice to see you again." His eyes softened as he smiled at Clarke. 

Clarke brought him in for a hug, which lasted far too long and was far too intimate for Lexa's liking. The boy's hands pressed intently on Clarke's back and his eyes drifted shut.

Once they separated, Lexa held her hand out for him. "Finn, it was good to see you," she said, narrowing her eyes. He hesitantly reached a hand to shake, and she immediately clenched her fist, smiling faintly as he held back a wince. "It's been too long. Come again soon."

He forced a smile, retracting his hand quickly. "Of course. Yeah. Good to see you, Lexa."

Once he'd left, Lexa immediately pushed Clarke against the door, pressing their lips together. 

"Lexa," Clarke gasped. "What's gotten into you?" The brunette pressed her lips against Clarke's cheek, then her jawbone, then drawing them downwards to nibble at her neck. "Don't think I didn't notice your little power play over Finn."

She chose to ignore the question, instead reaching up to unbutton the blonde's shirt and let her kisses trail downwards.

"I-" Clarke gasped as Lexa sucked at her collarbone. "Don't think I'll forget." The brunette pulled back for a second, smirking.

"I'll take that as a challenge."

Clarke's gaze was smoldering, her chest heaving. She bit her lip for a moment, considering. "Bedroom," she demanded. "We'll talk afterwards."

Lexa grinned triumphantly, grabbing Clarke's thighs and lifting her up. Immediately, the blonde's legs snaked around her waist, and Lexa made quick steps towards their bedroom, throwing the girl onto the bed when they'd reached it.

"Oh god, you're so hot when you're jealous," Clarke moaned when Lexa straddled her, leaning down to revisit her earlier position on the blonde's chest.

Lexa considered denying it, but instead focused on making her girlfriend forget words altogether.

Her hands trailed towards Clarke's belt, unbuckling it and trying to undo the button of her jeans.

"You need to wear more skirts," she muttered to herself.

Clarke laughed, letting her head fall back onto the pillow. "What would be the fun in that?" she teased.

Lexa raised an eyebrow, easing the pants down Clarke's legs. "For one," she smirked, pressing her fingers against her underwear. "This would be much easier."

Clarke groaned, lifting her hips to chase the sensation.

The brunette chuckled slightly, sliding up her body to press another kiss to her lips.

"You--" Clarke began, cutting off when Lexa began to rub gentle circles into her clit. "You don't have to worry... About Finn."

"Now isn't exactly the best time to talk about it," Lexa observed, biting her neck in punishment. 

"I just mean--" Her words cut out when Lexa swiftly moved the underwear to the side and began to dip her fingers lightly towards Clarke's entrance. "Oh god. Just... He isn't... I don't... Oh god, right there. I love _you_."

Lexa smiled into Clarke's neck, pressing gentle kisses there as she began to thrust two fingers into her girlfriend at a slow pace. "I love you, too," she whispered. "We can talk about him later."

Clarke nodded desperately, her eyes clenched shut as she tried to focus on the sensations.

Lexa used her free hand to move aside her girlfriend's unbuttoned shirt, palming a breast through her bra.

"Faster," Clarke grunted, unable to articulate anything more than that.

Lexa smirked, but obeyed, thrusting her fingers more forcefully into the woman and pressing her thumb to her clit. With her other hand, she reached behind the blonde and undid her bra, pulling the garment down as far as it would without Clarke actually moving, and began to toy with a pebbled nipple.

\---

A few hours later, after Clarke had come and repaid Lexa adequately, the two lay entwined on the bed. Lexa was running her fingers through Clarke's hair absentmindedly, pulling out any tangles and scratching her scalp.

"Are you going to try and break Finn's hand every time he comes over?" the blonde asked sleepily.

"The thought has occurred to me," Lexa joked.

"Lexa, I might have dated him after high school, but you know we didn't last. We're too... similar. It was like dating my brother."

"He doesn't see it that way," the brunette protested quietly. "He looks at you like a puppy."

Clarke sighed, raising her head to look into Lexa's eyes. She raised a hand and cupped the woman's jaw, smiling faintly. "I don't care what Finn thinks. Or how he sees things. I'm telling you how they are." She pressed her lips to Lexa's chastely. "I don't want to be with anyone except you."

Lexa shifted, looking down uncertainly. "He's... I'm not..." She took a breath, trying to articulate what she meant. "I'm not... open, Clarke. Not like he is. I'm not romantic, or artistic, or any of the things you are."

"If I wanted artistic or open," Clarke teased. "I could have my pick. I am, after all, an _artist_." The word was said dramatically, and Lexa rolled her eyes, chuckling slightly. "And as for _romantic_... I guess that's a matter of opinion." A smile spread across the blonde's face. "I happen to think you're very romantic. You just show what you're feeling instead of saying it."

Lexa smiled slightly tightening her arms around Clarke and drawing her closer. "Are you sure you don't want Finn? I mean, his hair is almost as long as mine now, you might not even notice the difference."

Clarke laughed, a startled sound. "Oh, shut up and go to sleep."

Lexa glanced at the clock. 6 PM. Chuckling, she closed her eyes, her hands resuming their lazy trail through Clarke's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I've finished writing the first chapter to a multi-chaptered Clarke/Lexa/Anya story, so as soon as I can think of a dramatic/pretentious name for it, I'll be posting it ;)
> 
> PS: I have the typing accuracy of a small toddler, so if you ever notice I've misspelled/ used the wrong word/ done something equally stupid, don't hesitate to call me out of it. Thanks to all those who have already :)
> 
> Y'all can send me prompts on here or through my Tumblr. Or if you just want to talk, because I'm lonely and have no life. 
> 
> Yup, that's all. See you guys when I post something else :)


End file.
